


Friolero

by elizathehumancarrot



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is corporeal, Ben is warm, Drabble, Fluff, Friolero, HH, One Word Prompts, SO, Teenagers, and they're like, but older, five is Cold, give me validation???, it's not long i'm sorry, just imagine ethan hwang, this is an au that's after five averts the apocalypse by time traveling back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Five is cold.Ben is not.Cuddling ensues.





	Friolero

**Author's Note:**

> HI I TOTALLY STOLE THIS WORD BUT IT'S SO NICE FRIOLERO OML

**_Friolero ___** ____

__

__Friolero- a person who’s always cold._ _

__Well. That was Five, in more than one way._ _

__You get cold when you’re stuck in an apocalypse, you know? From what Five could tell, it had just stuck with him, and didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon._ _

__Either way, it got quite annoying when the sun went down. He couldn’t ever get warm, not matter how many blankets he buried himself under._ _

__That’s why, one fateful day, Five found himself knocking on Ben’s door. When the ghost had become (almost) permanently corporeal, he’d started to sleep and live in his room again, though he was sometimes with Klaus. Luckily for Five, Ben opened the door, his room an exact mirror image of how it had been years ago. Five shivered in the cold of the hallway. Ben saw it, raising an eyebrow._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Five sighed. _This was, perhaps, not one of my brighter ideas.__ _

__“C-cold.” A confused expression took over Ben’s face. After all, it was nearly April, and really, Five shouldn’t be cold at all in this kind of weather._ _

__“Do you want to come in?” Five wrapped his arms tightly around himself, nodding. Ben always _was_ (is) his favorite sibling. Ben climbed back into bed, opening the covers. Five hung awkwardly in the doorway, hesitating. Ben rolled his eyes. _ _

__“Come on, then. You said you were cold, didn’t you?” Five shrugged, laying down next to Ben. He instantly felt warmer, unconsciously snuggling into Ben’s chest. _Oh, for God’s sake. I’m fifty-eight, what in the world am I doing?_ Five sighed. Maybe he really was still thirteen mentally. Ben giggled a little from behind him, ruffling his hair. Five grumbled, annoyed. “Just go to sleep, old man.” Ben smiled fondly. Five shook his head at Ben, smiling a little. Ben’s bed was so much warmer, (how was a ghost so warm, anyways?) and he was just so comfortable. He hadn’t felt this nice in… 45 years, actually. In fact, the last time he’d felt this nice was the last time he was in Ben’s room, ages ago._ _

__Well then._ _

__God, he _loved_ his brother._ _

__That night, when Five fell asleep, the comfort of Ben’s arms drove all the cold, worry, and nightmares away._ _

__The both of them slept like they were thirteen again, forgetting the years of struggle and pain, just content to lay down and sleep. It’d, really, been far too long since either sibling had felt this warm._ _

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME VALIDATION  
> also i will be doing More than one sibling so Stay Tuned if you Want idk


End file.
